homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Kate McCallister
Kate McCallister was the wife of Peter and the mother of Buzz, Megan, Linnie, Jeff, and Kevin. Personality She is feisty, quick-tempered, humble, maternal, strong-willed, protective, kind, selfless, resourceful, motherly, loving, no-nonsense, supportive, strict, and intelligent. Biography Trip to Paris While packing for the McCallister family Christmas trip to Paris, Kate spoke on the phone, and Kevin came in, complaining about his uncle Frank. After making Kevin get out of her room, she wanted Peter to find a voltage adapter. When the pizzas the family ordered arrived and were served, Kate dug into her wallet for some cash. Then, when Buzz and Kevin fought over a cheese pizza, she came over and attempts to intervene; she grabbed Kevin by the arm and sent him to the third floor of the house. After Kevin was sent upstairs, everyone else went to sleep. In the morning, while the doorbell rang, Kate checked her watch after seeing the alarm had reset. Noticing it was after 8am, she screamed to Peter and they both yelled, "We slept in!" The family then rushed out of the house and all the way to the airport, making their flight just in time. During the flight, she felt as if she had forgotten something, eventually realizing that Kevin had been left home alone. She tried calling the police in Chicago from a phone stand in the Paris airport for assistance and soon decided to get back home as soon as she could, by herself. She was given an option to wait for a later flight, but she refused, fearing for Kevin's safety. She eventually reached Scranton, but could not get a flight from there to Chicago. Luckily, a polka band led by Gus Polinski agreed to give her a ride home. She arrived home Christmas morning and found Kevin wishing him a Merry Christmas and apologized to him. Kevin smiled and ran to her, and they hugged. Moments later, the others got home, and she asked how they came so quickly, to which Peter responded that they took the morning flight, the one she did not want to wait for. Trip to Florida Kate first appears talking with Kevin about the trip to Miami. When everyone is at the Christmas Pageant, Kate along with Peter, and Leslie is not laughing when Buzz is sticking Fuller's candles behind Kevin's ears. After Kevin pushes Buzz she yells out "Kevin!". Later when Buzz apologizes to the family and to Kevin, Kate tells him that it was very nice and claps. Kate then asks Kevin if he has something to say (hoping that he will apologize for hitting Buzz and ruining the Christmas pageant), and Kevin berates the family for believing Buzz and not him. When he tries to walk out, she calls him out for it, and Peter threatens him with banishment to the third floor; but he goes by himself. Kate and Peter were seen shocked at Kevin after he calls Frank a cheapskate. When Kevin is on the third floor, Kate tells him that the last time the family tried to take a trip that they had a problem that started out the same way, and Kevin says "Yeah, with me getting crapped on." She tells him that she does not care for his choice of words and that is not what happened last time and that is not what was happening this time, and that Buzz apologized to him, Kevin then says he did, but then called him a trout sniffer, and that Buzz didn't mean what he said and that he was just sucking up to the family. She asks him to sit up there and think things over and come down when he's ready to apologize to the family; however, he still insists on not apologizing, remarking that he'd rather kiss a toilet seat, so she decides that he can stay up there for the rest of the night. Kevin says that's fine with him, as he is still disappointed about the trip to Miami and Kate tells Kevin last time he got his wish, he will do the same thing when he wishes for his own vacation; to which Kevin replies in an agitated voice, "I hope so!" That wish is granted after Kevin accidentally boards the wrong plane. The family discovers that Kevin is missing and Kate shouts out "KEVIN!" and faints. She and Peter went to the police station to ask where is Kevin, but police have no sign of Kevin in Florida. After Kate gets a call from the police saying that Kevin is in New York City and she and Peter instruct everybody to pack up as that is where they are going. She and the family arrive at the Plaza Hotel, where they confront the staff for letting Kevin get away. Against the advice of Peter and concierge Mr. Hector, she ventures out to find her son by herself. When Mr. Hector tells her that "there are hundreds of parasites out there, armed to the teeth", she slaps him, and he advises her to "do bundle up. It's awfully cold outside", and she takes that advice seriously. Kate then remembers that Kevin likes Christmas trees and observes Kevin looking at the world's largest Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center. She and Kevin reconcile and the two returned to the Plaza Hotel, as Kate tells Kevin the family did not like the palm trees in Florida, just like him. On Christmas morning, after Buzz asks who Mr. Duncan is and Buzz reconciling with Kevin by giving him the first gift, she kisses Buzz on the cheek and is last seen with the rest of the family opening their gifts. Trivia *Kate goes through a different hairstyle in three films. In Home Alone, her hairstyle was shoulder-length. In Home Alone 2, her hairstyle was a bowl-cut with an open bang. In Home Alone 4, her hairstyle was chin-length. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Home Alone characters Category:Home Alone 2: Lost in New York characters Category:McCallister family (original films)